Baby Mine
by maddiebonanafana
Summary: Tinkerbell is trying to study for her finals, but the baby crying on her floor a few doors down is keeping her from concentrating. She goes down there to give the parents a piece of her mind, but things take an unexpected turn when she discovers the only parent of the child is a single father living paycheck to paycheck. A rather handsome single father too...


Tinkerbell sat down at her desk and prepared herself for a long night of studying.

Finals were steadily approaching and she had never felt so unprepared in her life.

She supposed she only had herself to blame for that. She had lost track of the number of times she drifted I to daydreams during lectures, pulling herself out of them just as the professor changed note slides. Rushing to do assignments at the last minute, missing some due dates, making some by bullshitting her way through the work. Her grades were floating above the passing mark, but she wasn't exactly a top student.

Tinkerbell knew her mother wouldn't be very happy about that. After all it was her money that put her through school. An expensive one at that, a prestigious university in New York.

But hey, it wasn't as if Tink asked to go there. If she had her way she would have spent the money on plane tickets, traveling the world and seeing all there was to see.

But mother was strict, and just like all her sisters, Tink would attend a high ranking school where they drilled useless information in her head and expected her to make something out of herself with it. She came from a long line of women who led successful lives and careers. Her mother expected Tink to follow in their footsteps and continue the family's tradition.

All Tink wanted to do was to be free and spread her wings, but here she was trapped in a crummy apartment, wasting her life away and missing out on everything.

She thought maybe if she did well in school her mother would be gracious enough to let her travel.

If Tink could do well on her finals she'd be able to raise her grades enough to appease her mothers expectations.

If it weren't for that damn baby a few doors down she might be able to concentrate long enough to sit down and study for more than five minutes.

Ever since that couple moved in they've made Tinks life a living hell. Their baby wailed at all hours of the night, the only time Tink ever had time for herself after school and work.

At first she tried to ignore it. Babies cry, it's their thing. It's their only form of communication when they're displeased about something. But after two weeks of constant crying at all hours of the night, Tink had had enough. How hard could it be to shove a bottle in the damn things mouth? Even just an hour of quiet bliss would be enough for her to study for one class. And hell, if the thing was sick she'd gladly pay for a trip to the doctor office if it meant a peaceful night.

She thought about going over there and giving them a piece of her mind, but decided against it and instead filed several complaints to the landlord.

Her requests seemed to have been sent straight to the void as nothing had ever been done about the crying baby. If this wasn't the only apartment complex near the school she would have moved out by now.

Tink tried to push thoughts of crying babies and strict mothers in the back of her mind and cracked open her textbook.

Professor Hopper, psychology. A kind and timid man who was generous with his grade for Tink, despite dozing off in his class a couple times.

_'Maybe if I can just study for 20 minutes I can-'_ but before Tink could complete that thought a familiar sound seeped through her walls and into her ears.

_'Oh no, please not tonight, please can't I just have one night of peace and quiet?'_ She thought to herself.

Despite the baby's screeches echoing through her apartment, Tink pushed herself to get through her chapters.

_'The human mind is a complex machine that can be divided into-'_ but that was all Tink could manage before she lost track and stared blankly at the page, the baby's cries ringing through her head and invading her thoughts.

This was the final straw. Tink could not take this any longer. She was not going to lose her chance at wings because of some colicky baby breaking the silence of the night.

She slammed her book shut and threw on a robe, tying it at her waist hastily and heading out the door without giving her appearance any thought.

She knew she looked like death had warmed over, sloppy blonde hair tied in a messy bun, bags hanging under her eyes and not a touch of makeup on her face, but she was fueled with an intense anger that she couldn't have cared less.

She stormed down the hallway with a look that could kill, already formulating the harsh words she had to say to the couple. Tink had never really been much for level headedness (another one of her traits that displeased mother).

When she rounded the corner she halted immediately.

A young man, maybe only a few years older than her, was gently swaying in the hallway with an infant draped over his shoulder, softly 'shhh'ing to try and quiet it's cries.

Tink had thought she looked bad but he looked even worse. Disheveled dark hair, unshaven scruff on his face, and Salvation Army clothes covered in baby food stains.

He had the most tired and desperate look on his face, and his eyes filled with guilt the minute they locked with Tinks.

"Oh-uhm, I-I'm sorry..." Suddenly all the harsh words Tinkerbell had planned in her mind had disappeared from her reach.

"No, no don't be. I know why you're here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just can't get him to stop crying," the mans voice cracked with desperation and Tink softened, immediately feeling sorry for him.

"It's just, I'm trying to study for my exams, I live a few doors down and I can't seem to concentrate," she explained.

"Oh, oh god. I'm sorry. God. We've been such a pain since we moved in, landlord is threatening to kick us out if I can't get Henry to stop crying," said the man, and as if on cue, 'Henry' let out an ear piercing scream to remind them he was still there, being a little nuisance.

_'A rather cute nuisance I'll admit'_ Tink thought to herself, studying the tiny infant in his blue feety pajamas.

"No, no it's ok. I understand, baby's cry, it's their thing," Tink laughed and kicked herself for storming over here prepared with angry words. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Please don't report us, if we get one more complaint me and Henry won't have anywhere else to go," the man pleaded.

'Me and Henry' there was no mention of a woman in his words.

"I promise I won't, in fact, I came over to see if I could help you," A laughable lie, but the man seemed to eat it up. His face brightened with hope and Tink was hit with a wave of attraction. He was actually quite cute under the sleep deprived look.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you! If you could get him to sleep for just one night I'd owe you a lifetime!" He said, relived.

Tink grimaced in regret, eyeing the red faced wailing infant, "Well no promises, but I'll certainly try." What was she thinking?

"Any help will do, come on, let's go inside. I'll warn ya, it hasn't been cleaned since we moved in..." He balanced the baby on his shoulder and opened the door, leading Tink inside.

To say the apartment was messy was an understatement. Clean laundry stacked high on chairs, dirty laundry scattered across the floor.

Tink nearly tripped over a bouncy seat in the middle of the floor, a stroller waiting beside it to greet her face.

"Sorry for the mess, cleaning isn't exactly at the top of my to-do list," he apologized, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, you should see mine," and they shared a laugh together.

Tink looked around for signs of a wife or girlfriend but couldn't find any.

Confused, she asked, "so where's mommy?"

There was pain in his eyes when he turned around at her question, and Tink wishes she could have taken it back.

"Mommy uh, left." He said quietly, and said nothing more about that and Tink didn't press, picking up on the cue to change subjects.

"So, Henry huh? He's very cute. He has your eyes," said Tink.

He smiled at her and blushed.

"Thanks. I wish I could spend more time with the little guy, but I'm working two jobs during the day trying to get us through."

_'A single father living paycheck to paycheck? Oh goodness Tink what were you thinking coming over to yell at him!'_ She scolded herself.

"I'm Neal by the way, Neal Cassidy." He held out his free hand and Tink took it, feeling his strong, calloused grip.

"You can call me Tink," she replied.

He nodded and smiled at her. "So uhm, would you like to take him?" He asked.

"Uhm, sure," she said carefully, and slowly reached her hands out to take the crying infant from him.

He was tiny and fragile in her arms, a delicate little thing that Tink held with such carefulness you'd think she was a mother herself.

It was surprisingly easy to adjust Henry in the nook of her arm, one hand propping his small, blue capped head up.

His sweet little face was scrunched up and red, tiny arms flapping like a baby chicken as he wailed and screeched.

Neal watched her with an intense look and she had never felt so nervous in her life. If she failed to get this baby to sleep she would look like the biggest fool in the world.

Tink rocked, and swayed, shushing him and cooing at him quietly, whispering sweet things in hopes he would drift into dream land and daddy and her could get some peace and quiet.

She paced around the floor, watching her step and bounced him gently in her arms. Neal followed close behind her like a puppy, watching her every move to try she unlock her secret if she managed to get his son to stop crying.

_'What were you thinking Tink! If his own dad cant get him to be quiet there's no way you can!'_ She thought to herself, frantically racking her brain for instant baby sleep solutions.

She began to a hum in a soft tone, desperate to find a lullaby like melody but failing to remember any of the classic songs with such pressure on her shoulders.

'What was that movie you used to watch when you were little, and mom used to sing you the song from it ever night before bed? Oh think Tink think!'

When the movies title reached her brain the lyrics came easy.

_'Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine.'_

Her voice came out surprisingly gentle and sweet, and even Neal, who was still hovering over her, seemed to perk his ears at her singing.

_'Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine.'_

Tink grinned and relief washed over her as Henry's loud cries softened into mewling whimpers and sniffles. His tired arms relaxed at his sides and his features were not as scrunched. Just one more verse should do it.

_'If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you.'_

Henry's whimpers hiccuped for a few moments and he was soon asleep in her arms.

Tink smiled. She had done it. Henry was finally, finally asleep and quiet. And there was still time to study!

"Where's his crib?" She whispered to Neal, who had the biggest smile of disbelief on his face.

"Uh-uh," he stammered, still astonished that Tink had managed to get him to fall asleep. "Here, right here," he led her to his crib and she set the infant down in it ever so carefully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," she smiled, proud of herself.

They both stood at Henry's crib, watching him sleep with his tiny rosebud mouth open and drooling, looking serene and blissful.

Neal turned to her, "Thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know how you did it, but thank you," he looked truly grateful.

Tink blushed, "oh it's nothing really, it's just the song from Dumbo," she said carelessly as if she hadn't been pressured to her core.

"Dumbo," Neal repeated, making a mental note, "got it. Thank you so much, I wish I had something to give you..." He looked around as if to find something but Tink waved her hand.

"No need, just being able to study in peace is thanks enough," she giggled.

"I bet. I'm sorry we distracted you. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna crash until he wakes me up. Haven't gotten a wink of sleep in so long," said Neal.

He led her to the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you," he said softly, placing his hand on the small of her back. A warm touch that made her heart speed.

They both looked into each other's faces for a moment, studying each other.

Her green eyes twinkling with stars and her soft features would definitely occupy his thoughts for days.

"You're welcome," she said, "have a good night," she smiled at him and headed back to her room.

Tink settled back into her desk and opened her book back up.

_'The human mind is a complex machine that can be divided into-'_

But that was as far as Tink could go, as she bit her lip and grinned to herself.

Now she had a new issue to work out.

Neal's beautiful hazel eyes invaded her mind and she knew that no studying would get done tonight.


End file.
